


rapunzel, rapunzel

by Necahuala



Series: Collection of Gossip Girl Writing [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Femininity, Feminist Themes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necahuala/pseuds/Necahuala
Relationships: Jenny Humphrey & Blair Waldorf
Series: Collection of Gossip Girl Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	rapunzel, rapunzel

Her revolution did not start with at Yale, where she was tasked with reading Wollstonecraft, and examining the intersectionality of the Aba women’s riots (she never felt more white than she did in that moment, never felt a more confusing combination of pride and foreignness). It did not start with her first catcall at 14 walking on the streets of Madison Avenue (it happened to Serena at 12). It did not start with the first time her finger pushed down her throat, and she felt the bile push back (her mother said she looked beautiful the next day).

  
Instead, it started with the pain of someone else. Or maybe more accurately, it started with a flinch.

  
It was the Monday after her Kiss on the Lips party. Blair arrived at Constance a bit early to take a walk and prepare herself for the day. She was sitting in the inner garden, legs crossed at the ankles, hands primly in her lap. Blair’s face was tilted towards the light like a sunflower, but her attention was on the footsteps she heard approaching on the cobblestones.

  
She peeked through her lashes and saw little Humphrey in front of her. Sighing she turned barely towards the blonde, and raised her hand, flicking it in the dismissal that Blair had given her countless times. Except. Except, this time, Jenny flinched. The half open languidity of Blair’s eyes switched into a more purposeful narrowness. Before she could form a question, Jenny backed away and in an instant, was gone from sight.

  
Blair spent the rest of the day with an eye on Jenny. She watched as the girl who had previously leaned into conversation with an eager smile kept to the outsides. She watched as Jenny kept to herself, waiting for everyone to exit the room before attempting to do it herself. She watched as Jenny ducked in the bathroom, three, four, five times. During the periods where Blair couldn’t see the girl, she scoured the Gossip Girl platform looking for any mention of what turned the bubbly girl to the recluse she was being. In truth, she didn’t know why she was so invested—only that there was a bitter taste in the back of Blair’s throat that she needed to identify (its in the back of all our throats when we see the look in their eyes).

  
Blair found what she was looking for in the end of a sentence; a throwaway clause. It read

'…and it looks like the young Rapunzel’s hair was finally let down. Or should we say pulled? '

And with that, the bitter feeling sunk down to her stomach.


End file.
